


manicure

by afx



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, F/F, Foreshadowing, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afx/pseuds/afx
Summary: Tsumugi paints Kaede's nails with an incredible focus. Kaede can't help but observe her.





	manicure

“Are you scared, Akamatsu?” Tsumugi’s voice was soft and inviting while she finished the top coat on Kaede’s nails, the brush slowly polishing the pastel pink of the blonde’s nail beds. One nail done. 

 

“Hm?” It took Kaede a minute to realize what Tsumugi had asked her. She did her best to not ruin her already finished hand, staring absentmindedly at the other girl’s focused expression.

 

“You look so cheerful, so...enthusiastic, you know, about hope. Are you scared, despite…?”

 

“Of course I’m not scared. No one’s going to die.” Two nails done.

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“I trust you guys! We need to make it through; not just for humanity, but for ourselves too!” 

 

“I see.” Three nails done.

 

“And how do you feel? About the mastermind, I mean.” Tsumugi paused in her work in response to the question, blinking while Kaede eyed her curiously. The nail polish brush stopped, as if it too was in thought. Kaede took the time to gaze at her, noticing the length of her eyelashes and the slight pout on her lips. Her own nails were perfectly manicured, most likely by Tsumugi herself, and her soft disposition gave her an aura of... Beauty, perhaps prestige? Kaede couldn't put her finger on it but silently waited for her reply, her chest warming. She hoped Tsumugi hadn't noticed her staring.

 

“Oh, me? I’m _ terrified. _ ” Their shared glance was momentary, just for half of a second; and immediately, Kaede felt it too. “A boring girl like me is doomed to die here.”  Tsumugi adjusted her glasses and settled her gaze on Kaede’s hands, gently clicking her tongue. She had messed up Kaede’s fourth nail; she had added too much top coat, which balled up and rolled off the nail. But all she did was smile, so sweet it made Kaede feel a strange way. “But I believe in you, Akamatsu. I want to. Even if I’m boring…  _ You’ll believe in me too, right? _ ” Tsumugi moved onto the next nail, swiping it with precision. Kaede let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

 

“Of course I will. We’re friends! We’ll survive together, with everyone else, too!”  Kaede smiled back. In response, Tsumugi chastely kissed Kaede’s hand, admiring her work. Kaede felt that strange sensation in her chest once more, and for a moment, she felt completely safe. Even if they were stuck here for the moment, they were going to make it out. Kaede knew so. She would make sure of it.

 

Five nails done.


End file.
